Demons
by death mega sega
Summary: Dr. Eggman transports a demon into the sonic world. When the demon goes berrzurk and escapes it meets a unlikely friend. Terrible at summaries. Rated T for viloence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Demons**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**25.5.2011 Deathy:**_This is something that just randomly popped into my head. Let's see how far I can run with it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing to do with Sonic, but I do own Patchafire Bunny

A fat round orange mustached man was trying to fix and/or build a new super weapon. This one, he had vowed earlier, would finally rid him of that pest, Sonic the Hedgehog. As he went about clanking and sundering bits and pieces of metal scrap together, Dr. Eggman was talking aloud to himself.

"I'll show that spiky little nuisance who's boss!" Eggman said. "And then the world shall be mine! And I can finally build Eggman Land!" Eggman laughed to himself. He then looked at what he had created. "Oh lookie!" He said rubbing his hands together. "Let's see what this baby does!" He cackled as he flipped the switch.

Instead of a giant destruct-o ray like the doctor had hoped, there was a giant purplish color that instantly gave the doctor a headache.

"Just great!" He said. Rubbing his temples, I can give my enemies migraines until they surrender!" As the doctor reached over to shut the portal off, something hopped out of it. Eggman had hit the button and shut it down before he could send it back from winch it came. The elliptical shaped man would later wish that he had.

_**26.5.2011 Deathy**_: Chapter 1 done. Please Review!


	2. Bokkun Meets The Demon

_**Demons **_

_**Chapter 2: Bokkun Meets The Demon**_

_**26.5.2011 Deathy: **_Welcome to chapter 2 of Demons! Hope you like. I just finished my German 1 final. It was a total breeze. Thank you xXSonamyloveXx for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but weird ideas.

Eggman's SWATbots laid the thing that had hopped out of the portal on a bed in the infirmary. It was a white bunny with lavender tipped ears and paws. The bunny awoke in this cold place trembling in fear and confusion. He couldn't remember where he was, how he had gotten there, or what it was he doing before. He crawled out of the bed and flinched when his body touched the cold metallic tiled floor. He stood up slowly and realized he could stand up straight.

"_I've never been able to stand before."_ He thought. "_It was only those humans that could._" Then he looked at his hands. "Queen Aliceson!" he screamed. "I have five fingers!" The rabbit hopped across the room and into a machine. The machine was reading his heart rate which was now skyrocketing. The rabbit turned sharply to see this machine and crotched and growled at it.

"Hey!" a small black robot said as he came in. The robot carried a green bag and wore red boots. His yellow eyes started at the confused rabbit. "Are you feeling okay?"

The rabbit glared at the bot for several seconds. It had no weapons and so far wasn't a threat. The rabbit loosened up and sat up a little straighter. Bokkun began to walk up to him.

"My name is Bokkun!" He said cheerfully. "Let me help you get out of those wires. You're very tangled in them." The rabbit looked at himself. It was true. He was deeply in tangled in many of the wires. The rabbit nodded as he slowly stood up to make things easier on them. Bokkun detached the wires that were connected to the rabbit. "What's your name?" He asked, trying to fight off the silence.

The rabbit looked at him and thought. He opened his mouth. "Patchafire." He said in a soft voice that could barely be heard. He was very uncomfortable and stiff as he tore some wires that were wrapped around his arm.

Bokkun looked at him and nodded. "Where are you from?" He asked casually.

"Where am I?" the white rabbit asked back tilting his head. His red eyes sent chills up and down the robot's circuits.

"You're at Doctor Eggman's Secret Base." Bokkun answered simply. "He's made sure that you've been okay since you got here."

"What kind of doctor is this Eggman?" Patchafire asked. He sensed that something was foul here.

Bokkun tilted his head as he removed the last of the wire from Patchafire's body. "He's the best doctor, I guess." The little mecha stated. "He says he shall rule the world and build Eggman Land, but usually a pesky blue hedgehog named Sonic stops him. He built me and all the other robots here."

"Did he bring me here?" Patchafire asked.

"I believe so." The mecha said with a nod. "Though I don't understand how."

"Men who are striving to rule the world can do great things, but they are often mislead which leads them to failure." Patchafire stated simply. "What did this Doctor create you for, Bokkun?"

"I'm just a messagner robo." Bokkun answered.

"So all you do is deliver messages?" Patchafire questioned. "You seem to have a lot of life just for doing that and nothing else." Patchafire patted the robot on the head. He hugged it tightly to his body. "Thank you for helping me." He released the little mecha. "But I do not agree with an only-one-shall-rule-all system. I shall find my own way home."

Bokkun watched in awe as the rabbit strode out the room and waved good bye to him. He said something in a language that the robot didn't understand, but it froze the little black mech still. Patchafire closed the door behind him as he explored. The robot later heard the sounds of screaming and explosions from all over the base. The infirmary was left untouched.

When Bokkun finally came out of it, he raced to the door. He pushed the button to open it, but there was no electricity. He had to go through a vent to get to the world outside. Bokkun's mouth hung in shock. The whole base was trashed. There were claw marks all over the place. Soot hung like Christmas decorations and scorch marks where in the oddest places. Bokkun looked around frantically. There was no one there. No Eggman, no Decoe, no Bocoe, no Scratch, no Grounder, no Coconuts, no one! No one was there. Bokkun hovered a few feet off the ground as he curled up and sobbed. He was left behind.

"Why?" Bokkun choked as his eyes watered the damage floor.

The rabbit, Patchafire, was gone, but he left a mark. Though, where was he now?

_**2.6.2011 Deathy: **_Okay folks! Thanks for reading! Please review! And Yes, I love cliff hangers! Thank Yous to you xXSonamyloveXx for reviewing! I hope this chapter is a good length for you. The last chapter was hand written after a final. So I thought it was longer then it was. ^^;


	3. Sonc & Co Meet The Demon

_**Demons**_

_**Chapter 3: Sonic and Co. Meet the Demon**_

_**2.6.2011 Deathy: **_I hope ya'll are liking this. I can't believe I did this. I put a character from my story _Kyuketsuki_ and had him go meet Sonic and Co. I hope you guys like where this is going. Now on to broody hedgies!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing to do with Sonic. I only own my ideas and Patchafire.

Shadow the Hedgehog was going for a walk. He was tired of dealing with G.U.N. and needed a break. Walks were prefect for just that. Shadow really liked walks though he would never tell a soul. Right now, the black hedgehog was on his way to Amy Rose's house. The pink hedgehog had invited him over for lunch. She made it a point to do so every Sunday. Shadow had realized this two months after she had started it. He had only realized it because Rouge began to tease him. The white bat would make jokes that Shadow and Amy were becoming a couple and that he was probably only replacing Sonic in Amy's life. Shadow shrugged her jokes off. It didn't matter Shadow. After all, he had somewhere that he could be every Sunday. Plus, Amy was a great cook. A bit bipolar at moments, but a great cook. She was even teaching him how to cook. Today, the little pink angel was going to teach him how to make steak.

Shadow stopped his thinking when he bumped into, rather stepped on, a white and purple rabbit that was passed out in the middle of the street. His fur was somewhat singed and smelled of oil. Shadow picked him up and noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown. On the article of clothing was Eggman's ugly mug. Shadow shook his head.

"What is the doctor up to now?" He said as he continued walking to Amy's house. "Maybe Amy can take care of this guy, while I go see what Eggman is up to."

Amy Rose was getting her kitchen ready to make steak. She had a fresh pie on the window seal cooling off and was now trying to figure out where she had put the A1 sauce in her fridge. She searched and searched, but to no avail. There was no steak sauce of any kind in her fridge.

"How could I have forgotten the steak sauce?" She cried as realization set in. After a brief moment of panic, she got her wallet and coat. She would just have to race to the store and back real quick. Just as she was opening, she nearly it a black and red hedgehog. He's eyes grew slightly bigger and his red irises shrunk a lot.

"Oh!" She said trying to apologize. "I'm sorry Shadow! Are you all right?"

Shadow stared at the door for a moment and nodded. "I'm fine." He answered monotonaly.

"_I wish he would show at least a little emotion._" Amy thought. "_But I guess that's just him._" She then noticed the beat up guy in Shadow's arms. "Shadow, who is this?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Shadow stated. "I found him in the middle of the street like this. The doctor's symbol is his hospital gown." Shadow pointed at the doctor's well known face. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Bring him inside and lay him down in the spare room." She said as she stepped back inside. Shadow followed her. Once the poor creature was laid in the guest bed, Amy grabbed a first aid kit and the phone.

"What on earth is that crazy old goon up to?" Amy raged on as she angrily dialed a number. She stomped into the guest room as the phone rang. She check to make sure that the rabbit was okay. "Only a few cuts and bruises." She stated simply. "He'll be fine." She pulled out some bandages and wrapped up the cuts.

"Finally!" Amy cried in relief when the phone finally picked up. "Listen, Eggman's up to something again. Get over here and then head off with Shadow to figure out what's up." Amy ordered. "And call Sonic! That boy never answers my calls."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He didn't need that faker's help. Though it couldn't hurt. A few minutes later, the rabbit boy was wrapped up like a zombie and Tails showed up in the X-Tornado.

"Amy, what did you find that Eggman left lying around?" Tails asked as he hopped out of the plane.

"Yeah!" Sonic said following Tails. "I was eating chili dogs before you called."

Amy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Sonic. She loved him to death, but he was a pain at times.

"Come see the patient that got away from Eggman." Amy said gesturing them inside. She led them to the room with the patient. Shadow was standing there.

"Can I go now?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

"I think we should wait on this guy to wake up first. He is the only on after all who knows where Eggman's base is." Amy stated.

"But he's out like a light." Tails pointed out. Then the rabbit moaned. He rolled over and off of the bed.

"Ow!" the rabbit moaned as he sat up and rub his head. He looked around with half open eyes. "Where am I now?" He asked as he stood up. However, he was so wobbly that he fell on to Shadow. After a moment, he looked up with soulless eyes at Shadow. "Oh, pardon me sir." He said letting going and standing up straight. After a moment of just plain staring at Shadow, he spoke, "May you tell me where I am?"

"You're at my place." Amy stated from behind him. "Are you okay?"

Patchafire jolted at the sound of her voice. He turned slowly and looked at her. His gaze then fell directly on the floor. "I am fine. Just misplace again."

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

Patchafire raised his gaze to see Sonic. A blue hedgehog with green eyes. Eggman's training room for the robots had targets that looked just like him. The robots were all calling him priority one. Patchafire walked over to Sonic somewhat wobbly. He grabbed his face and examined it more closely. This hedgehog was the priority one that the mad man's mechas were programmed to destroy. Patchafire nodded as he let go of Sonic's face. Sonic was now giving the white and lavender rabbit a strange look.

"I am Patchafire." He stated with a bow. "I was summoned by that man here."

"You mean Eggman?" Sonic asked. Patchafire nodded. "Why did he kidnap you? Do you know why?" Patchafire shook his head and shrugged. "Then where are you from?"

Patchafire looked up at him. "I am from Egypt. But it appears that Egypt does not exist here. Or at least not the one I am from."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked tilting his head. "Egypt is a country in Africa."

"Yes." Patchafire agreed with a nod. "But I am from a different world." He looked at his hands. "A much, much different world." He stated.

"You mean, you're from a different zone?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, if that is what you call it here." Patchafire agreed with a nod. "I wish to return. Do you know of one who can send me back?"

"Sure!" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. "We just set Eggman's machine into reverse!"

"We can not!" Patchafire yelled at him. His eyes turned blood shot red and his pupils sunk in his head. His fingers began to turn into claws and his teeth became sharp.

"Hey, chill out!" Amy yelled realizing that he was about to attack Sonic.

Patchafire stopped and took a deep breath. "I destroyed the machine." He said emotionless. "I didn't like that man or his things."

"Well, that's makes it a little harder." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Was there anything else that you destroyed at his base?" Shadow asked. He was curious.

"Everything but the little messenger mecha that explained things to me." Patchafire stated. "No one can own and rule a world." He stated with disgust for Eggman. "Even if he is nice enough to care for me after summoning me here, I will not be in his company in cheer."

"That sounds great. So you trashed Eggman's whole base?" Sonic asked wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Patchafire glared at his arm. "Annihilated really." He replied. "If you don't wish to see how, please remove your arm from my person."

"Oh, come on!" Sonic laughed. "What on Mobius can you do to me? I'm the fastest thing alive."

Patchafire glared at Sonic's face. He then turned to the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders and neck. He opened his mouth wide and then clamped down on it. Sonic screamed out in pain as Patchafire's sharp teeth sunk into his arm. Patchafire let go a moment later as Sonic fell to the floor crying. He was clutching his wounded arm. There was blood trickling down it.

"Where I come from I am a feral demon." Patchafire stated without emotion. "I am still one here. Please keep your distant from me. I am a living weapon who only wishes to return to its world. Niceties are not necessary."

Shadow's eyes widen a little. He was another living weapon? Just like Shadow? This could be interesting.

"Okay!" Sonic said as he rubbed his arm and pouted. "I'll lay off the touching." Amy bent down and began to wrap up Sonic's wound. Sonic screamed and fainted when he realized that he was bleeding.

"We're still going to be nice to you Patchafire." Amy stated. "But please, try not to bite any of us again."

"I shall try." He said looking down at the ground. "I beg pardon, but what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said with a broad smile.

"I'm Tails Prower!" Tails greeted with a wave and extended his hand for a shake. Patchafire stared at the hand and then shook it. "And the blue hedgehog you just bit is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Patchafire nodded. He looked down at the blue hedgehog in red sneakers. "I beg pardon for biting you Sonic. However, you have proven that you are not the fastest thing alive. Too bad." He looked over at Shadow. He tilted his head at him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow stated.

"I hope you are of no relation with this one?" He said pointing at Sonic.

"Of course not." Shadow answered. "I'd shoot myself if I was."

"You and me seem to have a similar mind set on that." Patchafire stated.

"Plus, you both speak in monotone." Tails pointed out, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you two should stay together until we figure out how did get Patchafire back to his zone."

"Why me?" Shadow asked.  
>"You're the ultimate life form." Tails stated. "You can easily take anything that he can dish out. Plus you're both living weapons, so you have that in common."<p>

"I agree with Tails on that one." Amy said with a nod.

"Fine." Shadow agreed as he crossed his arms. He looked at Patchafire with a cold stare. Patchafire greeted it back with lifeless, soulless eyes. "You're coming with me, okay?"

"Okay." Patchafire answered.

_**10.6.2011 Deathy: **_I haven't written for this in a while. I hope you guys like it! I've finished _Unsure of Title _which my big sis loved. So now I can work on this and _Memory-Less Double._ Please **READ **& **REVIEW**!


	4. Living with the Ulitmate Life Form

_**Demons **_

_**Chapter 4: Living With The Ultimate Life Form**_

_**22.6.2011 Deathy: **_I haven't written for this story in a while. So I figured that I would get to it. You guys deserve it anyway. ^^ I know that I hate waiting as well.

_**Disclaimer: **_ Patchafire walks up to the stage. "Deathy owns nothing but the idea and of course me." He states emotionlessly. "Please do not use me without her consistent first. Please and Thank you."

-=-=-[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Shadow walked into his house first. It was basically a giant garage. "Come on in." Shadow waved Patchafire in. "This is my place."

"It looks very cold." Patchafire noted with no emotion.

"I'm not one for warm things." Shadow stated. "This is Omega." He introduced him to the giant red robot.

"Greetings." Omega stated with a slight nod. "Shadow has informed me of your stay." He pointed to a bed in the far off corner of the room. "There is your resting unit." He then pointed to a small door by what looked to be a kitchen. "There is the unit in which you may use a toilet." He then pointed to the small kitchen. "And there is the cooking unit. All things that you will need for sustenance are in there."

"Thank you Omega." Patchafire stated with a bow. "I am terribly sorry for intruding on you like this."

"It's not that bad." Shadow stated. "But there are some basic rules that need to be covered."

Patchafire stared at Shadow intently.

"Don't touch any weapons unless I say you can." Shadow stated.

"Yes sir." Patchafire agreed.

"Good." Shadow said with a nod. There was a long silence as they all stared at each other. Rouge the Bat came in through the front door and shattered it.

"Hey guys!" She called. "What's up?" She then stops and looks around. "Wow, ya'll are awfully quiet." She walked up and noticed Patchafire. "Well hello there." She said flirtatiously. "I'm Rouge. Rouge the Bat. What's your name?"

Patchafire looked at her and tilted his head. He turned to Shadow with an expressionless look. "Who, or what, it this creature?" He asked the black hedgehog with no sign of emotion. Shadow bite his lip as Rouge began to fume.

"What did you just say?" Rouge yelled in rage. "How dare you refer to me like that!"

Shadow and Omega exchanged looks. They nodded.

"Rouge stop yelling." Shadow ordered. "He's not from this zone. He isn't used to things here."

"Oh really?" Rouge said crossing his arms. "Why is he here then and not with Sonic and the others?"

"I do not wish to be around such an annoy person as this Sonic." Patchafire answered.

"Patchafire, this is Rouge." Shadow introduced the two.

"Does she live here as well?" He asked noticing that there were only two beds there. "I do not see how this is possible if there are only 2 beds."He looked back at Shadow and Rouge and raised an eyebrow. "I shall refrain from saying in more opinions."

"No." Shadow replied. "Rouge doesn't live here. She lives next door at Club Rouge."

"She is what you flesh people would call our friend." Omega stated.

Patchafire nodded with understanding. He then turned and bowed to Rouge. "It is very nice to meet you Miss Bat. My name is Patchafire." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rouge responded. "Any reason why you talk in monotone like Shadow?"

Patchafire thought for a moment. "I do not know." He stated after a moment. "Though I must say, I did not think that Shadow spoke in monotone."

"Thank you… I think." Shadow said. He turned to Rouge. "What are you doing here, Rouge?"

"I came to visit you and Omega." Rouge answered. "Plus, I figured that you hadn't eaten in a while, so I'm going to treat you to something yummy!" She said with a big smile. She turned to Patchafire. "You're coming too, Patchafire!" She stated.

"Are you planning on forcing us to eat?" the rabbit questioned titling his head.

"If I have to!" Rouge replied happily.

Patchafire looked over to Shadow. "You're friend is very amusing." He told the now confused hedgehog.

Rouge treated them all to a big buffet at Club Rouge. There was steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, ham, and whole lot of other foods there. Rouge made sure that there was oil there for Omega to drink. Patchafire noted that she was dead determined to make sure that Shadow ate. She went as far as making Shadow his own plate. Patchafire noted other behaviors. Omega was a total pyro. The robot's eye sensors lit up at the sight of the flaming food. Though, so did Patchafire's. Shadow seemed to really like raw meat, the rabbit later noted. The usually emotionless hedgehog's mouth began to emanate a trail of drool. Plus, his hands clapped together in a happy gesture. Rouge noticed this act and seemed to be beaming joy for the rest of the night. Patchafire later concluded something that if he stated out loud he was sure to be hung for it.

They got back to Shadow's and Omega's place at around 10:45pm. That was very late to Patchafire. When he lived with his owner, they always went to bed at 8pm. Now his eyes were somewhat drooping. This demon need a very good night's rest, sadly the night was almost gone.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked noticing the rabbit's head falling down on his chest and him constantly pulling his head up.

"I am okay." He replied. "Just unused to these hours."

"You're sleepy?" Rouge scrutinized with a knowing smile. "What time do you usually go to sleep, Patchafire?"

"8 O' clock." He answered.

"Well, we're taking you back to Omega's. So you can get all the sleep that you need." She stated patting him on the shoulder. "Until we get there, you can catch a few Zs."

"Thank you." He nodded as he curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"He is like a little kid." Rouge giggled. "He has a lot to learn."

"Hush and be quiet." Shadow ordered. "Let him sleep."

Omega parked the car in the driveway. "Shall we wake up the fuzzy flesh creature?" He asked looking at the sleeping Patchafire in the back seat.

Patchafire's ear twitch. "Are we back at your residence Omega?" He said lifting up his head.

"Affirmative." Omega replied.

Patchafire uncurled himself and exited the car. "Would it be alright if I went to bed inside Mr. Omega?"

"Affirmative." Omega stated leading him inside. Shadow followed afterward.

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Rouge said as she flew away.

Shadow closed and locked the door as Patchafire curled up at the end of his bed.

"Good night Mr. Shadow. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he closed his eyes.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him. "_Why is he sleeping at the end of the bed like some dog?_" He questioned. He then shrugged it off. It was about time that he went to bed too.

"Good night Omega." He said as he laid down in his bed. "Don't forget to recharge."

"I shall do so now." He replied laying down in his recharging unit. "Good night Shadow."

-=[][][][][][][][][][][][][

_**25.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished this. It took like forever I think, but I finished it. I hope you all like this story so far! Please READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Mornings and Breakfast

_**Demons **_

_**Chapter 5: Mornings and Breakfast**_

_**25.6.2011 Deathy: **_Thank you CharmyXcream14 for adding this to your fav story list! And thank you Roninhunt0987 for reviewing this! I hope you guys are enjoying this.

[][][][][][][][][][][

Patchafire woke up at the crack of dawn. He uncurled himself and stared around the room. Omega was sitting in his recharge chamber. His eyes found a clock. It's was 3:4o am. Patcahfire's ears drooped on to his face.

"_Why do I always wake up so early?_" He questioned. He let his eyes wonder around the dark garage a while longer. Everything looked a lot different in the dark. His eyes then landed on Shadow.

The ultimate life form looked a lot different when he was sleeping than form when he was awake. Shadow was sleeping on his side. His eyes were closed tight. He was holding his pillow like as if it were a teddy bear. By the looks of it, he was holding as tight as he could.

Patchafire smiled at this. He sustained his laugh as he looked around the rest of the room. Luckily for this rabbit, he could see extremely well at night. It was a gift. He spent the next hour staring at the wall of the kitchen. There was a window in there. Outside that window were some trees. Fortunately, the wind was playing with the trees. Their shadows were dancing on the wall of the kitchen and creating a wonderful show for the little rabbit.

At 5:oo am, Shadow woke up as he normally did. He then looked over, expecting to see Patchafire still asleep. Shadow's eyes widen some when he saw that the demon was wide awake. Though the bunny barely took notice, he was staring at the shadows playing on the wall.

"Good morning." Shadow whispered. "When did you wake up?"

The white rabbit looked up at him. "A few moments ago." He answered. "Good morning." He bowed his head. His head slowly turned back to the show on the wall.

Shadow shook his head. "What is so entertaining about shadows on a wall?" He asked.

"Just look." He stated pointing at the wall. "They grace us with a show." He cracked a small smile.

Shadow smiled back at him. "Do what you want." He said. He got up and headed for the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

The rabbit looked up at him. He thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "What shall we have?" He asked hopping off the bed. He landed on all fours. He slowly stood up as the black hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "I am still not used to walking on two." He stated with a cough as he entered the kitchen in silence.

"Really?" the ultimate life form questioned. "You walk on all fours in your zone?" He questioned.

"Yes." He stated. "Now how do you cook breakfast with these tools?" he asked looking at the stove in wonder.

"You've never cooked before?" He presumed raising an eyebrow.

"There was never a need to." He assured him. "My master…" He paused in thought. "She always prepared my meals. She taught me how to hunt for my substantiates." He smiled, his voice filled with warmth as he closed his eyes. "Now." He said opening them, his voice emotionless again. "Please, teach me how to cook with this equipment."

"Sure." Shadow shrugged a little. "Let's make something simple. Oatmeal."

"Oatmeal?" the demon froze. "I've heard that before." He tilted his head. "_Her favorite meal._" He then shook his head. "So how do you cook Oatmeal?"

"It's really simple." Shadow stated grabbing a box of oatmeal. "You need two packets of this." He showed him. "Then," Shadow grabbed a bowl. "You open the packets and pour them in a bowl." Patchafire mimicked Shadow's action. "Next," Shadow grabbed the milk out of the fridge. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a measuring cup. "You pour milk into this measuring cup." Shadow did so and handed the cup and jug to the rabbit. He did so carefully.

"Like so?" He asked.

"Very good." Shadow stated.

"Now we put it in the microwave. "The box says this time. So we put that in and then press start." Shadow did so. "Now we wait for it to ding."

"Ding?" Patchafire tilted his head. "What do you mean by _ding_?"

"You'll know when it does." Shadow stated as he sat down on his bed. He pulled out a deck of cards. "You want to play?" he looked up at the demon. The rabbit stared at the cards for a moment. He nodded as he sat down on the hedgehog's bed.

"Which game?" he scrutinized the cards.

"How about Go Fish?" He stated as he shuffled them.

Bokkun stared at the destruction that laid about him. "What now?" He sobbed as he cried. "Where do I go?" He asked himself. He uncurled himself some and found a hole in the ceiling. He flew up slowly. He went through it and saw the sky. It looked firy mad yet happy. It was orange and yellow. Some of it was even purple. The purple pinkish color drew Bokkun in the most.

The confused robot wondered the sky. He was unsure of what to do. He then felt something inside him. It was scary. His robotic body froze. The poor little messenger robo fell straight to the ground several thousands miles to the ground.

_**DING!**_

The demon rabbit jumped up in the air and hit his head on the ceiling. He crouched on all fours after he fell and hit the ground. He glared at the kitchen and hissed.

"Relax." Shadow ordered as he got up. "It's just the microwave."

"The microwave sounds like that?" Patchafire said in confusion.

"Yes." Shadow said as he carefully removed the two bowls. He grabbed two spoons and placed them in the oatmeal. "It's ready to eat now."

Patchafire came in the room slowly and glared at the microwave. He sat down in the seat adjacent to Shadow. He looked at his oatmeal and got a big spoon full. Glaring at the device that made loud, scary '_DING_' sounds, the rabbit placed the hot substance in his mouth. "HOT!" He yelled as the substance came into his hand.

Shadow stifled his laugh and stood by his side in a millisecond. "Of course it's hot!" He said, handing him a paper towel. "It just came out of the microwave. Blow on it first, okay."

"Okay." Patchafire said, embarrassed by his childish behavior. He blew on the oatmeal slowly and carefully. "_I should never act so childishly. I am a demon among demons. A living weapon. I should NOT act like this._"

The two ate quietly. Omega rebooted and came in to see them.

"How is our guest doing?" He asked.

"I am well." Patchafire answered, trying to sound mature. "Thank you for your concern, Omega."

"You are welcome." He said as he sat down beside the black hedgehog. "We have sparing practice today. I intend to plague all those inferior targets in flames." He stated.

The bunny raised an eyebrow.

"We work for GUN." Shadow stated. "It stands for the Guardians of the United Nations."

"What kind of ruling is GUN?" Patchafire asked curiously. "Democratic, or Military?"

"Democratic." Shadow stated. "All officials are voted in."

"They don't sound so bad then." He stated taking another bite of oatmeal. He made a face as it was too hot for him, but swallowed anyway. He had made a fool of himself once, it won't be happening again.

"Will you join us for morning training?" Omega asked. Patchafire nodded as he tried to deal with his now burnt tongue. Shadow smirked.

[][][][][][][][

_**19.7.2011 Deathy: **_It's been like a month since I began writing this! Wow. I've been majorly busy. My new niece was born and well, yatta yatta. I've been lazy in my writing. Next chapter you should see some of Patchafire's demonic qualities that don't include biting our favorite blue hedgehog. *insert laugh here* Also, I'm planning on putting Eggman back in. He's been too quiet for a while. Any who, Please READ & REVIEW!


	6. Sparring Practice

_**Demons**_

_**Chapter 6: Sparring Practice **_

_**19.7.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I'm starting on this chapter! I just hope I can make this good. I've been in a writing slump recently. Writing a fanfic should help though. Maybe…

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Patchafire.

[][][][][][][][][[[][][]][][]][][][][][]

Patchafire stared around the whole military compound with a blank expression. Rouge met up with them along the way and pointed out where everything was. Patchafire noted everything that she said, but showed no interest in any of it.

He hated all military and war like things. Nothing but pain would come from it. Nothing but pain, but the people of this world seem to think differently.

"This is it." Shadow said entering the sparing room. His voice knocked Patchafire back into the real world. Patchafire nodded to show he heard and looked around. There were so many sections.

"Would you like to spare too?" Rouge asked. Patchafire thought for a moment.

"Might as well." He said with no emotion.

"Okay." The commander sounded behind him. "You can spare with him." He pointed to a recruit that was very green.

"Very well." He said stepping into the center of the room. He waved the poor guy forward. "Come on." He cooed. He made his eyes soft and caring to lure his sparring partner to him. The guy slowly walked up to the circle and stood in front of him. He was taller than the rabbit, but he still shivered. Patchafire smiled. "_This won't take long._" He thought. "What is your name gentleman?" He asked.

"Umm…. Carol… Carol Valintino." He choked on his words.

"Well, Carol Valintino. My name is Patchafire. Let's do our best, okay?" He said sweetly.

Carol nodded nervously as the white rabbit bowed to him. He copied the bow. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"The first hit is your's gentleman." He stated staring at him with an annoyed look.

"Oh." Carol replied embarrassed. He looked over at the commander, who waved him to go for it. He had only gotten there today and he had to spar with a rabbit. Plus, other soldiers were watching. He'd have to do well. He balled his fist up and took a straight punch at the rabbit.

Patchafire titled his body and stared at the arm. He shook his head. "I expected a lot more." He whispered. His red eyes pierced through the green recruit. He stepped forward and did a leg swipe. The soldier was now eating the mat. Patchafire tilted his head. "Who has won the match, gentleman? I fear that you need more practice." He looked at black hedgehog and shook his head. He walked over to the bench and sat down beside him.

He leaned into Shadow. "Do all of your men fight like so?" He whispered.

"No." He answered.

"Poor thing." Patchafire stated. "Have I embarrassed him?" He asked as he watch some other soldiers pick him up and mock him.

"Does it matter?" Shadow asked looking at him. Patchafire thought for a moment. He shook his head.

"No, but still," he began. "A new man to the field must have practice." His voice rose for the others to hear. "It is only natural that he did not do well. Now, it is the ones who tease that do not have the strength that they believe they have." He glared directly at the one who was making fun of the green soldier. The soldier stopped his fun making and glared at the rabbit. The rabbit looked pale and weak compared to him and his muscles. He could easily take the little lost bunny.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" The soldier barked.

Patchafire tilted his head. He turned to Shadow. Leaning in close and using a voice so soft and low so no one else could hear. "Would it be alright if I sparred with him? He needs to learn some lessons."

Shadow looked at him with a somewhat surprised look. He gained his composer back quickly. Shadow didn't like that guy either. He nodded.

"Thank you." He said with a bow. He looked up at the soldier. "Rather I say you are weak or not does not matter." He stated standing up. "But if you wish to prove that you are not too big for your cameos. Then let's have a little match. Either way, you seem quite rude gentleman." Patchafire walked to the middle of the room with grace. His head held high. "Just remember, it is the tyrannical that will eventually fall for good. Even if they rule for what feels like forever." He stated with a serious look on his face. "Come on gentleman." He stated. "The first move is yours."

The soldier took offense to his comments. "Very well." He said as he charged towards him. "Take this." He swung at him. Patchafire rolled his eyes as he did a flip over his head.

"Feel free to use a weapon if you like." He told him as he spotted the gun on his waist.

"You must have a death wish." The man growled.

Patchafire cocked his head. He closed his eyes as he continued to dodge his punches. He thought long and hard about this. "_I have already died. How can I have a death wish?_" This thought entertained him completely. Patchafire began to smile and laugh. The soldiers eyes widen as the one he was fighting grew more angry with him.

"What's so funny?" He barked at him.

Patchafire tilted his head. "Well, well." He laughed. "You still have a lot to learn." He walked up to him and touched his face. "Such a scary face for a little pup." He said patting his head. "I'm growing tired of this game. Will try a new tactic now?" He asked.

The soldier stood there dumb founded as the white rabbit patted his head. Soon after, steam began to come out of his ears. He drastically grabbed his firearm and aimed it at Patchafire. "You're going to pay for that." He growled. He just stood there and smiled. _BANG! _Patchafire stared directly at the bullet as it flew towards him. The white rabbit spoke some words in another language. He held his hand up as the bullet hit it. He closed his hand.

"These toys are so dangerous." He laughed. He tightened his fist and slowly opened it. The bullet laid there in many pieces. There was a black ring in the palm of his hand. "They hurt too." He faked a whimper. The soldier was consumed with guilt at this. The bunny walked up to him and held out his hand. "It hurts an awful lot." He said in with a sad, childish tone. "Could you kiss it and make it better?" His big round red eyes stared at him, driving guilt all the way through him.

"I'm sorry." The soldier said unsure of what to do.

Patchafire wiggled his lip. "It hurts." He choked. "Kiss it. Make it better." He cried, holding his hand closer to his face.

"Okay." The soldier said kissing the black ring in the palm of his hand.

Patchafire giggled with delight. "Thank you!" He said happily, hugging him tight. "Now it doesn't hurt anymore!" His voice sounded like a child's.

In a new base, the doctor ponders about what to do. That thing that he had brought to this zone destroyed his last base. This was unacceptable. He began working on a machine to gain control of the little rabbit.

"This mind control device will make him my slave forever!" The keeper of the spare tired raved on. When his ingenious machine was done, he made a message for Sonic the Hedgehog, to basically brag about he would soon rule the world. He pressed a button to the intercom of his base.

"Bokkun." He called. "I have a message for you to deliver." He stated.

"Um…" Scratch answered. "You nastyness, Bokkun isn't here. No one has seen him since the last base was destroyed by that weird rabbit."

Eggman sat still for a moment. "Curses." He moaned. "Very well." He said. "Buzz Bomber, you'll be delivering this message instead. Please come get it." 

[][][][][][]

_**05.04.2011**__**{7:04}**__** Deathy: **_This chapter is done! I haven't written for it in a while. I hope you all like it. Eggman is terrible. He forgot that Bokkun is still on the other base. So mean. I'm sure you'll all get a joke from Eggman's stuff if you've been a long time Sonic Fan and catch the references. Patchafire is becoming kind of odd isn't he? I wonder what he's planning? Any who, Please READ & REVIEW!


	7. Play Time

_**Demons **_

_**Chapter 7: Play Time**_

_**06.08.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! Chapter 7! Let's see how I do here. Thank you Lunar0 for adding this to your story Alert list! I hope you're enjoying this story thus far!

_**Disclaimer: **_Beware of little bunnies.

[][][][][][][][][][][][

Shadow and Rouge watched as Patchafire played all small and hurt around the soldier, who had shot him with a gun. This rabbit had him following his every whim, just by batting his eyes and grabbing his hand saying that it hurt really bad. He really seemed to like having his own personal servant. Rouge thought it was funny. Shadow wasn't sure what to think.

Omega sat down next to Shadow after his training. "These targets are too weak. They catch fire too easily." He looked at Shadow and Rouge. "I'm sure that fuzzy creature is up to something." He told them. "But I have a feeling it will not cause harm to you two."

"Thank you Omega." Shadow told him. "Do you know what's he up to?"

"That is unknown." Omega stated. Patchafire came and sat down beside them.

He sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I got away from him." He sighed.

"What's up with you, Patchafire?" Rouge asked.

"Like you don't know, Miss Rouge?" He replied with a smile. "That man shot at me."

"I know. I saw." Rouge nodded. "But what's with the childish attitude around him?"

"Simple." Patchafire said with a smirk. "I make him feel extremely guilty for it. Then he'll never shot that gun again without thinking. He hopefully will always think twice before doing something."

"Oh. That sounds like a wonderful plan." Rouge agreed.

Patchafire bowed. "Thank you." He replied. "It is something that a girl I knew did to men that she felt needed to learn a lesson. It works well doesn't it?"

"Very!" Rouge said happily. "That guy was always such a jerk. Now with you here, he's like a…" She thought of the proper word for a moment.

"A puppy who follows his owner's every order." Shadow stated.

"Exactly!" Rouge said. "Just like that."

"How long will you be doing this?" Shadow asked.

"Until he learns." Patchafire stated. "Right now, this is very tiring."

"Then why don't you take a nap?" Rouge suggested. "We're suppose to stop by Tails's later any way. You don't want to be falling asleep while he's talking. He gets mad and throws things."

"Thank you, Rouge." The rabbit nodded as he grabbed a vest from the rack and went under the bench to sleep. "Please awake me when it's time to go."

"Okay." Rouge replied. "Sweet dreams." Patchafire went to sleep instantly. "He looks like a little kid." Rouge joked.

"That's wonderful." Shadow answered. "Have you even trained today?"

Rouge glared at him. "Oh, shut it. All the guys here go easy on me because I'm a girl." She gritted her teeth. "What about you? Have you done your daily training yet?"

Shadow glared at her.

"Then why don't you two spar each other?" the commander suggested. "After all, you're required to spar against one person a day."

"Okay." Shadow said getting up. Rouge followed him.

"I'm going to kick you extra hard." Rouge glared at the black hedgehog.

"I'm the ultimate life form. I can take anything that you give me." Shadow stated.

The commander sat down on the bench next to Omega. "This should be interesting." He said. "Go!" He ordered. He turned to Omega. "Who do you think will win Omega?"

"It will most likely be Shadow." He answered.

Rouge began the battle by doing a screw kick at Shadow. The black hedgehog dodged. The two went at it for about 2 hours. Omega went and broke it up.

"It is time to go to the orange creature with two tails's house." He told them.

"Aw!" Rouge whined. "But I was just about to win!"

"Yeah right!" Shadow took offense to this. "I was going to win and you know it!"

The two began to bicker as Omega drug them off.

"Small, fuzzy creature." Omega said picking him up from under the bench. "It is time to leave and go see the orange fuzzy creature."

Patchafire slowly opened his eyes to see Omega holding him. "Greetings Omega." He stated rubbing his eyes. "It is time to go?"

"Affirmative." Omega answered.

Patchafire looked at the ground that was about 2 feet from his feet. "Please, put me on the ground." The red and black robot did as directed. Patchafire looked at Shadow and Rouge who were still bickering. He raised an eyebrow and looked the robot.

"They were sparring." Omega stated simply.

"A draw, huh?" Patchafire mused as they left. Omega had to drag Shadow and Rouge with them.

[][][][][][

_**10.08.2011 Deathy: **_My father is now 50! Happy birthday daddy! I love you! Any who, I'm cutting this chapter a bit short. I'm starting school tomorrow. So yeah. Next chapter is Tails's Workshop! Yay! We get to listen to Eggman's message. And where is Bokkun? Well, I have to get to that soon. Please READ & REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
